Starting aFresh
by Mad Mallymkun
Summary: basically a bunch of new titans starting afresh. SUBMIT!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is a story about Brand New Titans. Its called "Starting aFresh." Ok, you guys gotta add your own titans so here is the form. I know ive done like 2 others but there fun!

Name

Real name

Nickname

Age

Sex

Appearance

Personality

Powers

Superhero clothes

Human clothes

Abilities

Crush

Enemy

Disabilities

Flaws

Family

Past

Extras

Ok. You have to be older then 13 and younger then 16. Sorry but in all of my previous ones Im having 19 year olds, 17, 18 its too old!

Ok, heres my OC.

Name: Bronte and/ or Lynxy.

Real name: Roxanne Ashwood

Nickname: Rocky and Lynxy.

Age: 14

Sex: Girl

Appearance: Stunningly beautiful. Amber eyes, diamond skin, tall but not the tallest. Slender, delicate face.

Personality: Tomboyish, fun-loving, shy, scared, when people know her, she opens up and can be joyful, happy, smiling and well, lovely. Dark, mysterious, secretive.

Powers: catch fire when really mad. When she gets mad, also, she can kill. Can turn into a Lynx.

Superhero clothes: Black Tutu dress, black converse, black leggings.

Human clothes: Black t-shirt with Roxanne on it, jeans or shorts, depends on the wheather. Always wears black converse boots.

Abilities: speak all languages of the world, and see the future.

Crush: No time for love.

Enemy: The most powerful of the villain team.

Disabilities: Asthmatic and Epileptic.

Flaws: Her disabilities and others.

She faints and collapses a lot, low blood pressure, low blood sugar, she was evil once and can be hypnotised to turn bad again. Nightmares happen all the time with her.

Family: Ran away when Father started beating her. Her father killed her brother, her mother and her twin sister….. Bronte.

Past: Nearly killed 289 times, turned bad, turned good, stabbed, shot etc

Extras: Has a Cockapoo puppy named Maxie.

Ok guys so just make something like that.

BTW 1: Help with the hero name plz!

BTW 2: feel free to include her in anything.


	2. Chapter 2

OK! I have chosen the main team. Don't worry! I will include all your characters. Except anons. PLAY A DIFFERENT RECORD!

Ok. So Ive changed mine…again. SORRY! I just get new ideas so here are the titans!

Name: Wolfie

Real Name: Alexa Willow

Nicknames: Lexy, Shadow or Wolfie.

Age: 14

Sex: Girl

Personality: Fun, care-free, jokey, the youngest so babyish.

Appearance: Dark brown loose curly elbow length hair, silver eyes, sun-kissed skin, wolf ears. One of her hands is mangled and some scars from wolf fights are over her back and arms.

Hero Clothes: Brown NEXT ruffle skirt, Brown river island t-shirt, black boots.

Normal Winter clothes: combats, snow boots or converse, blue Notre Dame leavers hoodie and white torn t shirt.

Summer Normal Clothes: Shorts, t shirt… that's it. Combat shorts sometimes if its windy. When windy she also wears trainers,

Powers: siren voice. She can also hypnotise anyone if they look in her eyes. Her eyes glow an attention attracting red. Can control can also turn into a russet wolf or lion cub. Her howls can either warn off enemies, call her friends or hurt her enemy. Whimpers when sad

Talents: Fluent in all languages.

Species: Ghost

Crush: N/A

Rival: All bad guys.

Family: None.

Past: None. Shes artificial.

Extras: Eyes flash red when mad and her emotions can just change like that.

Disabilities: Asthma and epilepsy still effect her. That's why she has her cockapoo puppy called Maxie.

Flaws: If people touch her elbow she turns into flesh and blood and not a ghost ( sometimes when that happens her gun shot appears and hurts again . she remains flesh and blood all the time unless necessary. Bells send sonic waves to her mind and sometimes they hurt her so bad she can disintergrate. Fire can burn her and clogs up her throat so she cant turn into a ghost. She can still die again and the next time she wont come back for 5 years. She remains a teenager and gets older every 2 years.

Owned by My-Real-Name-Is-Domino

Name: Cloud

Real name: Kalanu(last name unknown)

Nickname: Kal, Kal-Kal(by girls), Cloudy, Sunny, Sunshine, etc. but most commonly Kal or Sunshine, depending on if non-Titans are present.

Age: Unknown but appears to be about 15.

Sex: Male

Appearance: Snow white hair with coal black eyes. He stands at about 5'4 and weighs aproximately 120 pounds. His skin is paler than most people and he has a lightning bolt shaped scar(no, he's not Harry Potter) on his left hand from accidentally cutting himself when he was younger. His hair is spiky and neck-length and sticks out in numerous places, though most is very short.

Personality: Cloud is reserved and quiet, opening up to only a few close friends. He hates having to stay inside all day and loves the outdoors. When he's with friends, he can suddenly turn mischevious in a heartbeat and his team can find themselves being pelted with yam sized hail on a sunny day. He is easily irritated and despises jokes of all kinds, especially ones made about him being the "weather man."

Powers: Can control the weather

Superhero clothes: Grey shirt long-sleeve shirt with a white lightning bolt in the middle that reaches down to about mid-waist, black spandex pants, and a light gray unbuttoned peajacket(if you don't know what it is, look it up on google images except it's longer and more robe-like and old-fashioned) that reaches o his knees. He wears a wristband with his family crest on it, though it appears to be ancient and gives no clue to his past.

Human clothes: Band t-shirt(any), with a black hoodie with a yellow T, black skinny jeans, and white converse with black laces.

Abilities: He is fluent in Latin, Japanese, and sign language and often finds himself talking in some unidentified foreign language when he gets really excited.

Crush: He says none but sometimes his eyes follow Hack as she walks down the hall...

Enemy: Beast Boy, he thinks he's to hyper and ignorant to be passable as a human being.

Disabilities: Long-term memory loss(amnesia).

Flaws: He gets annoyed by even the most minor things but will always keep his cool.

Family: Unknown.

Past: Kalanu remembers absolutely nothing from the time he was born to when he woke up in the Titans' infirmary. (PM me for actual history since I don't want to spoil it for anyone)

Extras: Hates animals and is constantly trying to get rid of both Maxie and Beast Boy.

Name Hack

Real name Natasha Dugan

Nickname Tasha, Nat

Age 15

Sex Female

Appearance Tall, muscular and slender blue eyes long braided brown hair.

Personality funny can get buried in work and very loyal and protective

Powers A form of telepathy that she calls cyberpathy, instead of going nto peoples minds she taps into machines and messes with the system or the network, anything from a pentagon's defense system to the toaster. this also gives her a mind like a supercomputer

Superhero clothes Black pants and boots a red tank top and small black jacket. Hair also braided Fingerless and palmless gloves. Her power is touch activated but she can sense electronics

Human clothes Jeans and a tee shirt, sometimes a sweatshirt

Abilities A fighting style called Parkour

Crush Cyborg

Enemy Any enemy of the titans

Disabilities None

Flaws She has maybe 90% control over her powers 95 tops migranes and nosebleeds happen every other month.

Family Parents but she doesnt talk to them much if at all

Past Born in New Hampshire discovered her power at age 14 moved to Jump City with her parents at age 16 and found work doing under the table hacking which she hates

Extras Loves music, can sing and play guitar

Name: Siren

Real name: Darcy Black

Nickname: Darce

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Appearance: Darcy has blonde hair that goes down a lttke past her shoulders; the roots and tips have been dyed jet black. She's about 5'4" and skinny. Her eyes are blue. Fair skin.

Personality: Shes a short temperred spitfire who just uses being a villan to get rid of anger.

Powers: Darcy has the abilities of a siren. She has black wings with white tips that enable her to fly. When she sings any boy that hears her will do whatever she says. Darcy also can use a sonic scream that both hurts your ears and can throw people back. if Darcy concentrates she can hypnotize anyone within a 10 foot radius with her siren song.

Superhero clothes: Black leather pants with leath boots tht go up to her thighs. And a black tank top with a leather biker jacket over it.

Human clothes: Under her clothes she wear leather straps to hide her wings a black leather biker jacket that has the letter "D" in rhinestones on the back. Skinny jeans

Abilities: Darcy used to be a gymnast and know combat very well from self-defence classes. Surprisingly a great artist

Crush: Idk?

Enemy: Any hero

Disabilities: Well she's insane!

Flaws: She has a very short temper

Family: None

Past: Darcy's family died in a boat crash and she survive because of her wings.

Extras: The members of the titans are friends with Darcy because they dint know she's Siren because of her black mask.

Name: Eleko

Real name: Thomas Rayner

Age: 16

Sex male

Appearance: long blonde shaggy hair, muscular, very handsome. Has black wings which grow on command.

Personality: protective, serious

Powers: vampire. Plus she can make his limbs grow long. invisibility

Superhero clothes: black shirt, black trainers, wings, trench coat

Human clothes: New York Giants sweatshirt, black jeans, black trainers.

Abilities: Charm

Crush: Siren and Wolfie

Enemy: anyone who hurts Ghost. Very protective of her. She rescued her from people and is now like her big brother.

Flaws: High winds, other vampires, super speedy people.

Family: Artemis, his evil twin brother

Past: Found Wolfie hiding in a warehouse, since then been very protective of her.

Extras: None

I need one more guys! ONE MORE! Plus villains.

The Leader is Eleko.

Ok, I know it's a small team but they start off small….. and grow big.

Message to authors

HI! You've been chosen! Cloudy-The-Nightmare Queen ( hope I got your name right! ) Im gonna make Darcy a hero, to villain, to hero if that's ok.

Love ya'll


End file.
